PPG X RRB LOVE STORY CHAPTER 2
by Fluttershy562
Summary: Hey, everyone! 33 x3 So yeah, this is the second chapter to my story! Hope you enjoy! 33 XDD o-o ;3


**PPG X RRB LOVE STORY CH. 2 **

**Hey everyone! :p So yeah thanks for the reviews I've received them in my email xDD! Thanks and well the result of your actions is this second chapter! 33 Well I've gotten reviews that I should make more Bubbles and BC P.O.V. yeah I made for them and sorry it's because I'm a BlossomxBrick fan! Lol xDD well I hope you like and remember to give me reviews! My goal is that if you give me at least ten reviews I'll make the third chapter! Enjoy! **

**Brick: You talk a lot.**

**Me: You complain a lot.**

**Blossom: o_o uh..can we start? –brick and me arguing in the back-**

**Me: Fine.**

**Brick: -sticks out tounge at me-**

**PPG X RRB CLOVE STORY CHAPTER 2- Love is in the air**

Buttercups P.O.V.

'That stupid little whore' I thought. Thanks to his stupid actions, we ended up in the principal's office. He was sitting in a chair across from where I was sitting. "What's your name, anyway?" I asked him rudely. He seemed be in thought because he looked surprised. "My name is Butch. What's your name?" He replied back. I got angry that he acts like nothing happened just a few minutes ago. "Don't get to familiar with me, Butchy boy." I said in an annoyed tone. He rolled his eyes and said,"Whatever." I smiled in a mischeivious way. "You know, our fight hasn't ended." His eyes widened but he collected himself and said, "That's right. And I guess you want to fight me after school?" I smiled knowingly and said,"Sure, but you know I'll kick your ass. Now don't talk to me anymore. I'm already tired from waking up early." I looked somewhere else so I didn't have to look at his ugly face. 'Well, he's not THAT ugly..he's kinda hot..' WOAH WOAH WOAH!Where am I going with this? I do NOT fall for stupid guys. 'Besides,' I thought,' I got Raymond, and he's hotter than that stupid Butch guy. 'WAIT'. 'Ive heard that name before! But where? I could almost SWEAR I know him… Just then a voice in the speakers announced,"This is the principal speaking! Buttercup and Butch, please come to my office." Butch and I stood up and walked into the principal's office. "Good day, kids. Please take a seat." 'Kids? What the hell?' "Er em! I'm not a KID.", I said toughly. The principal ignored me and asked us a few questions. "So, Butch, what did Buttercup do to you that made her hit you?" Butch just shrugged and said, "She got angry at this bisexual dude and I told her to chill. That's it. She hit me and there." The principal was shocked. "So, uh, Buttercup, what do you have to say about this?" I became instantly angry that they were both right and said," None of your business. What do you care, anyway? I'd rather tell a donkey about what happened than to YOU." Now it was the principal's turn to be angry. "EXCUSE ME, but that's not how you treat a adult, young lady. Butch, you may go. Buttercup and I will have a little talk about respect." Butch smirked at me, "See you after school."I blushed. 'Why does my big mouth always win?

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

'This class is really boring', I thought. "Hey, Bubbles, wait up!" I turned around and saw that Boomer was catching up to me. "Oh, hey." I smiled at him. "Yo. You know, I've heard your name from somewhere before.", he said. "That's funny, because I've heard your name before, too.", I said. He gave me a weird smile. "Huh, well see you later."Before he left, I noticed that his cheeks were a little…pink. I smiled to myself. 'So he knows about my name too, huh? I wonder if it was better if I didn't tell him about I've heard his name before, too. C'mon, let me remember!' I took a seat in my classroom and tried to ignore the stares from the students. "Please stop staring."I said finally. They all obeyed (LOL xP) and looked forward. 'Now where was I?' I thought. 'Oh yeah, Boomer. Boomer…Boomer..!' I fell out of my chair. "Woah! Are you okay?!" A pair of strong but gentle arms helped me up. I blushed slightly, but then became angry when I saw who that person was. 'Boomer'. I narrowed my eyes and said slowly and as coldly as I could,"Boomer." His eyes widened and he said,"Yeah, uh, that's me. What's wrong?" 'Man, I thought. I'm not as good as being tough as BC. "What do you think is wrong? You're BOOMER! From the Rowdyruff Boys!" Everyone gasped, while Boomer's face became pale. "S-so, i-if you know w-who I a-am, then you must be…"His voice trailed off, and he suddenly grabbed my arm (which was painfully killing me D:) and took me out of the classroom into the hallway. The teacher was yelling at us to come back in, but Boomer ignored him and he suddenly pushed me against the wall. "Bubbles, long time no see. Looking good."he said in a cold tone. Being sensitive, I was already feeling tears in my eyes. "Why can't you guys just turn good..and we could be friends and stop fighting.."I whispered. His eyes widened, and he seemed surprised by what I said. "B-because.."He blushed a light pink. I blushed. Boomer then stopped pushing me against the wall. "I'm sorry. My bro's and I..uh..we're kind of not, uh..doing anything bad anymore. I was just thinking you girls were our enemies but that's the past now."He smiled down at me. I blushed, and he did too. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he kissed me. On the lips. He stopped and said, "I think Brick and..Butch like um..I gotta go. Bye!" He left. Just like that. I sighed. 'Boomer is..cute. I remember when we were five, and I..admitted to BC and Blossom that I had a SLIGHT crush on him. But just a LITTLE crush. I smiled. Boomer has changed a lot from his personality. I sighed. _RIIIING! RIIIING!_ It's time for lunch! I ran towards my classroom, I ignored all the stares and the questioning look from my teacher, grabbed my stuff, and walked quickly to the cafeteria.'Blossom ans Buttercup don't know what's coming', I thought.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

_RIIIIIING! RIIIIING!_ 'Finally!' I thought. 'Brick is in ALL of my classes, and he sits next to me!' Ugh'I thought. "Blossom! Wait for me!" Bubbles was not far behind me. After she catched up to me, she said,"Blossom. I have something VERY important that can maybe kill us!" My eyes widened,"What?C'mon, follor me, we can talk on the roof." We flew to the roof and didn't bother to wait for BC. She was in the office, anyway. "So what is it, Bubbles?"I asked. "Blossom. The..t-the Rowdryr-ruff boys are b-back!" she said. My eyes widened. "WHAT?! So you mean that..Brick is back?!" I blushed. "Um, Blossom, you're blushing.. And why do you blush whenever you say Brick's name?"Bubbles asked innocently. 'Oh, Bubbles, you're really stupid, but it's cute (xDD Go Bubbles!)I thought.' "Um, it's nothing. So that means that..Brick-blushes-,Boomer-Bubbles blushes madly- and Butch is back?!" "SAY WHAT?!" Shit. BC is here. "The Rowdyruff boys are BACK?! SO THAT'S WHERE I'VE HEARD BUTCH'S NAME! THAT FUCKING BITCH, LET'S GO KICK THEIR ASSES!" BC said. "Shh, BC, be QUIET!"I yelled. She instantly became quiet. "If we let you yell off like that, everyone will know that the RRB'S are back. They'll freak out and stuff."I said. "Um..about that..", Bubbles said,"You see, when I discovered who Boomer was, we were in class..and I sort of yelled out where he was from and all that..everyone um…heard me?"Bubbles said nervously. "WHAT?! Now everyone knows!" Buttercup exclaimed. I pulled my knees up to my face and said,"Those kids who heard will spread the news, and we'll have to fight them..and um, I don't want to." Buttercup became angry at hearing me say that and said,"Well I want to kick the living hell out of Butch!"she said, fire in her eyes. "So you found out". We all turned around saw that the RRB'S were there! We all stood up, ready to fight, when Brick said,"Listen. We didn't know who you were, either. You girls changed..alot." Brick looked at me up and down. "Well well well, look at the dumb RRB'S! Do you seriously think you've fooled us?! Well you got it wrong!"BC said. The RRB'S just shrugged and Boomer said,"We're not here to fight. We just wanted to say that we're sorry." "I forgive you!"Bubbles blurted out. "WHAT?! They could be pulling a trick on us!"Buttercup and I said. "Well we're not. And if you don't believe us, fine. We're here to uh..get a better life."Butch said. "Buttercup, calm down, they're probably right."I said. Brick smirked at me and said,"Blossom, you don't look that bad. Every girl in this school is ugly except you." This caught me completely by surprise, and I blushed. "Um, can we eat now?"Bubbles asked, already munching on her sandwich. "Fine, we forgive you. But don't think we'll trust you completely. We'll be alert, and we'll keep our guards up. So you better not trigger any moves on us."I said. Boomer joined Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup argued but blushed (LOL XD), and Brick and I talked about stuff. "So, do you like this school? It seems pretty lame to me."Brick said. "Well, I don't see you making an effort in class." Brick sticked his tounge out at me. I rolled my eyes and blushed a light red. "Aww, is Blossom blushing?"He said teasingly. Just so I can get back at him, I grabbed his hat (or cap ;p) , took off my bow, and switched them. Brick weared my bow (LOL XD)and I weared his hat. He blushed and then became mad. "Hey! Give me my hat!"He took off my bow, took off my the cap, and he switched them back. "You know, you don't look to bad with a bow.", I giggled. His eyes widened and blushed.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

"I've noticed boys staring at you as if you were some hot model or something.", Boomer said, laughing. "What?No, I never really noticed that."I said back. "So..uh, do you have a boyfriend?", he asked, blushing. My eyes widened, and I blushed. "Um..haha, uh, no."I said, ashamed. Boomer seemed to brighten up and he said,"Oh, I figured you did, since lots of guys stare at you like a bunch of peverts."He said, still blushing. "Boomer, why are you blushing?"I asked innocently. His eyes widened and he said,"N-nothing. And I'm not blushing. At P. ran a lot today, remember? I'm still sweaty after the run." I smiled and said,"Oh." We were talking about our favorite foods when we heard a loud crash. "What the..?"Boomer and I said together. "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SAYING I'M PRETTY, YOU PERVERT!"BC said, yelling at Butch. Butch was smiling, even though he got hurt because Buttercup kicked him in the..uh..(nuts o_o). "Aww, Buttercup you look hot when you're mad."Butch said. BC blushed and became more angry. "And she's blushing!"Butch said, smiling. BC was chasing him, and he was running around laughing. Boomer and I just shook our heads and glanced over to Brick and Blossom. 'What the hell? Blossom is blushing!' I thought and I smiled. Brick kept glancing at Blossom, teasing her and also blushing. Boomer and I smiled, glanced a look at eachother, and blushed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hey, again, guys(girls)! So this is the end of the second chapter, but it isn't the end of the story! Keep waiting for the third chapter! And send me a lot of reviews, because I'm making the next chapter more romantic xD! So this is my first story, too, so don't be hard on me, either! Comment and keep reading! **

**Butch: What the hell!? Elizabeth (That's my name ;p -_-), you just made me let myself get hit by BC! –pissed off-**

**Me:Oh, Butch, shut up. Would you like to get hit by me? :D –gives innocent look-**

**Butch: I'm alright.**

**BC: HAHA!YOU'RE A PUSSY, BUTCH! ;D**

**Butch: And you blush when I say youre pretty.**

**BC: -blushes- SIKE!**

**Brick and Blossom: O_O**

**Boomer and Bubbles: -SHAKING MA HEAD-**

**Me: See you in the next chapter, people! XDD**


End file.
